


Ashes To Ashes

by Dream_Dropdistance1232



Series: Aurora Guardian [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Dropdistance1232/pseuds/Dream_Dropdistance1232
Summary: She walked the same path as the pair of them but now she chose to protect the one with severe consequences
Series: Aurora Guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767607
Kudos: 2





	Ashes To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV is the property of Square Enix. 
> 
> This is probably the hardest fic to write even though it is a shorter word count than my other story this story is set 2,000 years ago

\--Acantha’s P.O.V—  
  
“Stop! He has done nothing wrong!” I screamed out angrily “Have you all forgotten the sacrifices he has made to save us and bring peace to our homes!”   
  
A Lucian turned towards me and snapped aggressively. “He is a Daemon! His very existence is an astral forsaken plague, his own brother- the king- said so himself!” The Lucian’s around me all started yelling and I refused to back down.  
  
Before I could even get another defensive reply in another voice cuts in.  
  
“That Is Enough!”  
  
The newly called founder king of Lucis, clad in his armor; turns away from his people, all of them standing at attention but they were never still, their fists clenched and raised like their voices echoing into the heated sky. He removes his helmet and looks down before the king kneels his only family he has ever known since their parents passing. The once revered healer, born to be king, Ardyn Lucis Caelum shackled and shamed. Both brothers wear a lengthy grimace as they stare at each other for what could be the last time.  
  
“Ardyn…” I could hear him speak before he was cut off  
  
“Don’t. Do not make this harder than it needs to be Somnus. Weigh not your soul down to a place you may never escape.” Was Ardyn’s reply and my heart sunk even more.  
  
A silence passes, the young king hesitantly raises his sword; it was followed by the cheers of triumph and the gasps of bewilderment from the people who stood around me. A few looked away, fewer walked away, and I… I Phantom walk, leaving a trail of blue and red flowers behind me, towards them before speaking.  
  
“You are a goddamn coward!” I screeched as I reappeared in front of them.  
  
Both men looked at me wide-eyed. Ardyn’s breath catches at my recklessness. I heard him call out to me “Acantha, stand down.”   
  
“I will not,” I replied to him as I then direct to my attention now to the king. “What king would slay their own flesh and blood to appease strangers!”   
  
“Speak not of words you do not understands Acantha.” Somnus replied harshly blue eyes meeting my own dark red eyes and I refused to back down from this chaos.  
  
“I Understand enough to know since we have braved the perilous roads together, Ardyn has always placed you first before anyone else! Even before Me and Gilgamesh!” I roared, frustrated and thoroughly exhausted.  
  
“Gil is gone. He fell beyond the trenches.” Was all I allowed him to say before I replied.  
  
I clenched my fists before replying “Defending us all, defending you and Ardyn both, If he were here, he would stand between you and your blade-“ I pulled out my sword and I walked tall and determined until I stood in front of Ardyn.  
  
“As I will now.” My sword pointing towards the king.  
  
Frantically, chains rattle.  
  
“No! Acantha leave now!” Ardyn Yelled and I shook my head  
  
“Abandon you I will Not, Ardyn!” I shouted back, sending a harsh and hardened gaze to the founder king.  
  
“You are not my shield!”  
  
Softly, glancing over my left shoulder, I meet his soft blue eyes and I could feel salty tears run down my burning cheeks. My heart was beating extremely fast as I beheld him; watching him struggle against his restraints to reach out to me. To hug me and tell me everything will be alright? To push me away from this situation for my own safety. I feel the desperation in his usually soft glistening eyes, now they have dulled into a slight, dying twinkle of a man who has accepted his own fate. I would not accept this. Not even as the people try so hard to push past the knights that held them back. They are shouting at me in frenzied disappointment and discriminatory fury, calling me mad and claiming me to be a slave to the dark. But listen I did not, not when my resolve beated calmly and loudly in my chest, steeling me for what I am prepared to do.  
  
And it was all for him.  
  
The man I love but I know I could never have…  
  
“I told you, I will protect you until the very end. Even if it kills… “  
  
I felt a sharp pain, my sword fell from my hand and a white light erupted in my eyes.  
  
\--End P.O.V--

Shouting. There was so much shouting. With a slight groan, hands laid flat against the dirt, a slight push and a shaky rise, back straightens and head held high. Silence all to quickly replaces the deafening noise. Rubbing the groggy feeling away Ardyn opens his eyes. He gazes around him, trapped under the frozen looks of the people that turned against him. He turns around to find his brother also standing still, rendered speechless. It was then did Ardyn realize that he was no longer bound as well as noticing that there were no bruises on his wrists.  
  
“How is this possible? You were dead a moment ago!” The King exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, the memories flooded back to Ardyn’s mind like a pale of ice had been dumped onto his head, it all happened so fast, never mind how he survived the strike but where wa-  
  
“Acantha!”   
  
He called her name and his blue eyes scanned the crowd, yet they were looking within them also. People huddled in fear and backed away when he did this. Some of them huddled together as if a monster was going to eat them.   
  
“Ardyn.”  
  
The once healer king gravely faced the founder king once more, panic gripping his heart tightly. Somnus slowly rotates his body.  
  
Behind him, Acantha lay there.  
  
Dead…  
  
A Great cry roared throughout the sky and just as quickly, shadows spread and suffocated the light. Ardyn feels the air within him thicken, his core ripped away by the tendrils of his greatest nightmare made real  
  
“Ardyn it is not what you thin-“ The founder king did not get a chance to explain.  
  
Waves of black swirled harshly from Ardyn’s hand, thrusting the power forward it pushed his brother with a force strong enough it nearly knocked him of his feet.The king did little to hide the tears from his face, but Ardyn paid him no mind. Fire and rage bubbles pumping through his veins leaving behind vivid dark scars that held nothing but dripping venom that seep profoundly when thoughts of a thousand ways to exact much desired retribution raced through his burning thoughts.  
  
“Do not play Innocent Somnus! There are no innocents! There was only one good thing left in this world!” Ardyn then turned towards the crowd as shadows came from the darkness.  
  
“And she died along with the rest of my humanity!”

**Author's Note:**

> for all those who are wondering Acantha Nymeria Symrustar is one of the desendants of another original character who will be featuring in this series and is in another story within this series.


End file.
